neusbeerfandomcom-20200213-history
Lynnart Skynnart
' Lynnart Skynnart' is veruit de beste band uit Emst en Omstreken. Dit omdat de helft van de band uit Emst komt, de andere helft uit Omstreken en nog eens een helft uit Swaziland Vakantieland. Maar daar zijn natuurlijk veel betere bands, zoals Bob Marvel & The Killers Lynnart Skynnart is voor de helft vernoemd naar de zeerzeker bijzondere Pennart Lennart de Pennart, maar dat wordt tegengesproken door verschillende prominente schetenwappe rs.Bakker Bakkebaards handboek, auteur onbekend, pagina 567. Maar goed, nu wat over de band. Beschrijving The Band bestond uit de Canadezen Robbie Robertson (gitaar, piano), Richard Manuel (piano, mondharmonica, drums, saxofoon, keyboard, zang), Garth Hudson (keyboard, piano, clavinet, accordeon, synthesizer, saxofoon), Rick Danko (basgitaar, viool, trombone, zang) en de uit Arkansas afkomstige Levon Helm (drums, mandoline, gitaar, basgitaar, zang). Naast hun 'vaste' instrument (hier als eerste genoemd) bespeelden zij allemaal veel andere instrumenten, zodat zij vaak van plaats wisselden. Vooral de klassiek opgeleide Hudson was een buitengewoon veelzijdig musicus. Zijn wonderlijke orgelklanken gaven de muziek een speciale klankkleur die door velen is nagebootst, maar door weinigen geëvenaard. Manuel, Danko en Helm, elk met een zeer markant stemgeluid, deelden de vocale partijen en Robertson, die zelden zong, was de voornaamste componist en tekstschrijver. Hun producer John Simon (wel het zesde Band-lid genoemd) nam ook als sessiemuzikant aan de opnamen deel. Ook neemt de band vaak op met DJ Jah. Het unieke van hun stijl, vooral in hun eerste albums, was naast hun verbluffende vaardigheid op allerlei instrumenten, hun aan de gospelmuziek ontleende manier van zingen, waarbij zij de melodielijnen aan elkaar overgaven. Samen met bands als The Byrds en The Flying Burrito Brothers zorgde The Band voor een kritisch en vernieuwend geluid en een commercieel succes dat later werd opgepakt en verder gepolijst door artiesten als The Eagles. http://nl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Band&action=edit&section=2 bewerken Geschiedenis http://nl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Band&action=edit&section=3 bewerken Eerste jaren The Band formeerde zich voor het eerst onder de naam The Hawks, als begeleidingsband van de uit Toronto afkomstige rockabilly zanger Ronnie Hawkins. De groep maakte zich in 1964 los van Hawkins en trad op onder allerlei namen. Aanvankelijk noemden ze zich The Levon Helm Sextet - het zesde lid was saxofonist Jerry Penfound (1937-1994). Later heetten ze Levon and the Hawks en The Canadian Squires, maar ze hadden weinig succes totdat Bob Dylan hun verzocht mee te werken aan een tumultueuze serie concerten in 1965 die Dylan's transitie van "folkie" naar "rocker" markeerden. Vanwege deze concerten is hij lange tijd door folkpuristen verguisd. Toen Dylan langere tijd uitgeschakeld was door een motorongeluk trok de groep zich min of meer noodgedwongen terug in Big Pink, het huis dat zij huurden in Woodstock in West Saugerties in de staat New York. Levon Helm, die de groep enige tijd had verlaten, voegde zich toen weer bij hen. Hier namen ze met Dylan de vaak gekopieerde Basement Tapes op en kozen ze hun nieuwe groepsnaam. Hoewel ze hun eerste platencontract met Capitol Records tekenden als The Crackers ("it was a silly name", erkende Helm later), werd het uiteindelijk de even bescheiden als onbescheiden naam The Band. http://nl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Band&action=edit&section=4 bewerken Albums Hun eerste echte studio-album, Music From Big Pink (1968), genoemd naar het huis waarin ze in Woodstock leefden, werd enthousiast ontvangen. Het bevatte drie nummers van de hand van Dylan (This Wheels On Fire, Tears Of Rage en I Shall Be Released) en een klassieker van Robertson, The Weight, die later deel ging uitmaken van de soundtrack van de film Easy Rider. Het zou hun meest bekende nummer worden. Na het succes van Big Pink vertrok The Band naar Los Angeles om het vervolg-album op te nemen: The Band (1969). Het hele album, van de "rustieke" hoes tot de nummers en hun arrangementen, was een afwijzing van de toentertijd prevalerende hippie-cultuur van Californië. Het bevatte songs over het 'platteland', de Amerikaanse Burgeroorlog (The Night They Drove Old Dixie Down) en de vereniging van boerenarbeiders (King Harvest Has Surely Come). Dit album, door de kleur van de hoes ook bekend als the Brown album, wordt algemeen als het hoogtepunt van hun werk beschouwd. Na het uitbrengen van hun tweede album volgde een tournee waarin ze voor het eerst zelf de hoofdact waren. De hieruit voortkomende spanningen, het meest gevoeld door Robertson die ze probeerde te bestrijden met hypnose, hadden grote invloed op hun volgende album waarvan de titel Stage Fright (1970) boekdelen spreekt. Volgens sommigen was dit het laatste 'klassieke' werk van The Band en stelde al het volgende enigszins teleur. Van Cahoots (1971) was een aantal songs gewijd aan de toenemende ongerustheid voor de toekomst van de aarde, maar ondanks deze duidelijke milieuboodschap werd dit album minder goed ontvangen dan de vorige. De groep leek in een creatieve impasse te verkeren. Dat bleek ook uit de volgende twee albums. Op het live-album Rock Of Ages (1972), opgenomen tijdens een concert op oudejaarsavond 1971, werd gebruik gemaakt van een uitbundige blazers-sectie onder leiding van Allen Toussaint. De muziek werd opzwepend uitgevoerd, maar de enige onbekende song Get Up Jake dateerde al uit de tijd van het brown album. Ook al geen nieuw eigen werk bracht Moondog Matinee (1972), dat uitsluitend covers van beroemde songs van anderen bevatte. Pas met Northern Lights - Southern Cross (1975) bleek dat de impasse was overwonnen, zoals bij het nummer Acadian Driftwood, waarin The Band als vanouds schitterde in het aan elkaar doorgeven van lange melodielijnen. Niettemin had de vermoeidheid toegeslagen, vooral bij Robertson die het leven 'on the road' "a goddamn impossible way of life" noemde. Ook andere Bandleden bleken slecht opgewassen tegen de druk die hun status als megasterren met zich meebracht: Manuel raakte verslaafd aan alcohol en Danko aan drugs. Hun laatste studio-album Islands (1977) vertoont dan ook alle sporen van een werk dat uitsluitend vanwege contractuele verplichtingen tot stand is gekomen, al staat er ook een gedenkwaardig nummer op als The Saga of Pepote Rouge. http://nl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Band&action=edit&section=5 bewerken The Last Waltz In 1976 namen de bandleden afscheid in Winterland in San Francisco met een groots concert The Last Waltz op 24 november, de Amerikaanse nationale feestdag Thanksgiving. Hierbij werd The Band geholpen door een compleet orkest en een lange lijst van gasten onder wie Ronnie Hawkins, Bob Dylan, Muddy Waters, Neil Young, Joni Mitchell, Dr. John (Mac Rebennack), Van Morrison, Eric Clapton, Paul Butterfield, Neil Diamond, Ronnie Wood, Ringo Starr en de dichter Lawrence Ferlinghetti, die het gedicht Loud Prayer voordroeg. Het concert werd op film opgenomen door Martin Scorsese en tezamen met interviews en enkele studioopnamen, waaraan ook The Staple Singers en Emmylou Harris deelnamen, uitgebracht als film The Last Waltz en een drie-dubbel album. Na nog het bovengenoemde studio-album Islands en een speciale versie van het lied "Georgia On My Mind" voor presidentskandidaat Jimmy Carter gingen de bandleden uit elkaar. http://nl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Band&action=edit&section=6 bewerken Problemen Op het hoogtepunt, rond 1970, stond The Band in zeer hoog aanzien bij een grote groep muzikale fijnproevers, maar bijna nog meer bij popcritici en collega-muzikanten. Zo verklaarde Eric Clapton, die geregeld met hen samenwerkte, meer dan eens dat hij het allerliefst lid van The Band zou zijn geworden. Voor het publiek waren ze een groep hardwerkende musici zonder sterallures, die liever hard met elkaar werkten aan perfectionering van hun songs dan achter drank en vrouwen aan te gaan. Later werd duidelijk dat ook zij toch niet ongevoelig waren voor de aandacht van groupies en de verlokkingen van drank en drugs. Ook hier ging dit gepaard met een verlies aan frisheid en creativiteit. Vooral Richard Manuel en Rick Danko konden hun verslaving moeilijk de baas. Toen Robbie Robertson te kennen gaf dat hij genoeg had van het rondtrekken met "this alcoholic freakshow", leidde dit het einde in van The Band in zijn oorspronkelijke samenstelling, ook al werd dat einde groots gevierd. Het feit dat Robertson op grond van zijn rol als songwriter de rechten op het merendeel van de composities opeiste, zou later een bron van veel onenigheid tussen de leden worden. De anderen hadden er spijt van dat zij na het uiteenvallen van The Band hun rechten voor een eenmalige afkoopsom aan Robertson hadden verkocht. Vooral tussen Helm en Robertson kwam het heel lang niet meer goed. Helms argument was dat de songs van de Band het resultaat waren van intensief groepswerk en dat de speciale 'sound' van de groep in gezamenlijkheid tot stand kwam. Pas toen Robertson hem op 15 april 2012 op zijn sterfbed bezocht (Helm overleed vier dagen later) kwam een verzoening tot stand. http://nl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Band&action=edit&section=7 bewerken Solo Na The Last Waltz gingen de leden van The Band ieder hun eigen weg, al waren ze ook op elkaars albums te horen. Als soloartiest was Robbie Robertson aanvankelijk het meest succesvol van de vijf, als producer (Beautiful Noise van Neil Diamond) en als schrijver van muziek voor films (soundtracks), alvorens in 1987 terug te keren als muzikant met een goed ontvangen en naar hemzelf genoemd soloalbum. Ook zijn tweede album Storyville was artistiek geslaagd. Het geeft een indruk hoe de muziek van The Band zich misschien zou hebben ontwikkeld als de groep in ongewijzigde samenstelling was blijven voortbestaan. Toen hij zijn Indiaanse afkomst ging onderzoeken, leidde dit tot twee albums waarin hij probeerde een synthese tot stand te brengen tussen de muziek van de Native Americans en de rockmuziek. Levon Helm boekte succes als acteur in Coal Miner's Daughter (een biografische film over Loretta Lynn) en maakte met wisselend resultaat een aantal soloalbums. Voor zijn laatste prestaties op dit gebied, Dirt Farmer, Electric Dirt en Ramble At The Ryman, waarin hij zijn oude vorm weer teruggevonden had, ontving hij in 2008, 2009 en 2011 Grammy Awards. Ook de andere Band-leden bleven muziek maken, zij wisselden sessie-werk af met optredens. Rick Danko bracht ook enkele soloalbums uit. Ook Garth Hudson deed dat, samen met zijn vrouw Maud Hudson. De muziek die de wendbare muzikant Hudson maakt, heeft weinig meer te maken met die van The Band. http://nl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Band&action=edit&section=8 bewerken The 'reunited' Band In 1983 werd The Band, zonder Robertson, weer bij elkaar gebracht en begon weer te toeren in een acht-mansformatie: Levon Helm, Rick Danko, Richard Manuel en Garth Hudson, aangevuld met Earl Cate (gitaar), Ernie Cate (keyboards), Ron Eoff (basgitaar) en Terry Cagle (drums). Tijdens een van deze tournees, op 4 maart 1986, pleegde Richard Manuel zelfmoord in een hotelkamer in Florida. Als zanger was Manuel nauwelijks te vervangen (ondanks de hulp van Blondie Chaplin in de rest van dat jaar), maar als pianist werd hij opgevolgd door Stan Szelest, oud-lid van The Hawks die op zijn beurt op 20 januari 1991 overleed door een hartaanval. Hij werd tijdens een tournee vervangen door Billy Preston, die op dat moment echter zulke grote problemen met justitie had, dat hij niet kon ingaan op de uitnodiging om vast lid van The Band te worden. Rond 1990 werd voor het platenlabel Sony een nieuw album Tombstone opgenomen, met als producer de songwriter Jules Shear, die naast Danko en Helm ook een deel van de zang voor zijn rekening nam. Het album werd nooit uitgebracht, omdat Sony bij nader inzien geen commercieel succes verwachtte van The Band zonder Robertson en Manuel. Pas in 1993 bracht The Band, voor het eerst sinds The Last Waltz en Islands, weer een album uit: Jericho. De groep bestond nu uit Helm, Danko en Hudson met de nieuwe leden Randy Ciarlante (drums, zang), Jim Weider (gitaar) en Richard Bell (piano). De laatstgenoemde (overleden op 15 juni 2007) had deel uitgemaakt van de begeleidingsband van Janis Joplin. Net als op de volgende albums High On The Hog (1996) en Jubilation (1998), was de muzikale uitvoering vlekkeloos, maar de ware 'geest' ontbrak. Zonder Robbie Robertson bleken de Bandleden niet in staat nieuw materiaal te componeren dat de vergelijking met hun eerste albums kon doorstaan. Robertson gaf te kennen dat hij de nieuwe Band alle goeds toewenste, maar dat hij zich in een andere richting had ontwikkeld en niet meer mee wilde doen. Levon Helm, die nog lang met verbittering over hem sprak, zou dat ook niet geaccepteerd hebben. http://nl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Band&action=edit&section=9 bewerken Het einde Op 10 december 1999 verloor The Band nog een lid toen Rick Danko op 56-jarige leeftijd stierf na een leven vol drugsproblemen. Daarmee was de groep definitief ten einde. Levon Helm (71) overleed op 19 april 2012 aan de gevolgen van de keelkanker waartegen hij al sinds 2005 vocht, zodat van de vijf oorspronkelijke leden alleen Robertson en Hudson nog in leven zijn. http://nl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Band&action=edit&section=10 bewerken Eerbewijzen The Band (in de oorspronkelijke samenstelling) werd in 1989 ingevoerd in de Canadian Music Hall of Fame en in 1993 in de Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. http://nl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Band&action=edit&section=11 bewerken Discografie ;Uit de periode vóór The Band *''Uh-Uh-Uh / Leave Me Alone'', single, Ware, 1964 (The Canadian Squires) *''The Stones I Throw / He Don't Love You'', single, Atco, 1965 (Levon and the Hawks) *''Go Go Liza Jane / He Don't Love You'', single, Atco, 1968 (Levon and the Hawks) *''From Bacon Fat to Judgement Day'', Other Peoples Music, 2011 (documentaire uitgave van 8 cd's en 1 dvd over Levon and the Hawks) ;The Band *''Music from Big Pink'', Capitol, 1968 *''The Band'', Capitol, 1969 *''Stage Fright'', Capitol, 1970 *''Cahoots'', Capitol, 1971 *''Rock of Ages'' (live), Capitol, 1972 *''Moondog Matinee'', Capitol, 1973 *''Northern Lights - Southern Cross'', Capitol, 1975 *''Islands'', Capitol, 1977 *''The Last Waltz'' (live / studio), Warner, 1978 *''To Kingdom Come'' (compilatie), Capitol, 1989 *''Across the Great Divide'' (compilatie, 3 cd set), Capitol, 1994 *''The Band - A Musical History'' (compilatie, 5 cd + dvd set), Capitol, 2005 Naast deze albums zijn van The Band talloze compilaties, "Best of"-albums, live-concertopnamen en illegaal opgenomen bootlegs verschenen. ;The Band ('reunited') *''Jericho'', Pyramid, 1993 *''High on the Hog'', Pyramid/Rhino, 1996 *''Jubilation'', River North, 1998 ;The Band / Bob Dylan *''Planet Waves'', Asylum, 1974 *''Before the Flood'' (live), Asylum, 1974 *''The Basement Tapes'' (opn. 1967-75), Columbia, 1975 ;Rick Danko *''Rick Danko'', Arista, 1977 *''Danko/Fjeld/Andersen'' (met Jonas Fjeld en Eric Andersen), Mercury/Polygram, 1991 *''Ridin' on the Blinds'' (met Fjeld en Andersen), Grappa, 1994 *''In Concert'', Woodstock, 1997 *''Live on Breeze Hill'', Woodstock, 1999 *''Times Like These'', Breeze Hill, 2000 (postuum) *''Cryin' Heart Blues'', Other People's Music, 2005 (postuum) *''Tin Angel'', Floating World, 2011 (compilatie, 2 cd's) ;Levon Helm *''Levon Helm & The RCO All-Stars'', ABC, 1977 *''Levon Helm'', ABC, 1978 *''American Son'', MCA, 1980 *''Levon Helm'', Capitol, 1982 *''Souvenir'', Woodstock, 1997 *''The Ties That Bind'' (compilatie), Raven, 1999 *''Dirt Farmer'', Vanguard, 2007 (Grammy Award 2008, Best Traditional Folk Album) *''Electric Dirt'', Dirt Farmer Music / Vanguard, 2009 (Grammy Award 2010, Best Americana Album) ;Garth Hudson *''The Sea to the North'', Breeze Hill, 2001 *''Live at the Wolf'', Other People's Music, 2005 ;Richard Manuel *''Whispering Pines'', Other People's Music, 2002 (compilatie, postuum) ;Robbie Robertson *''Robbie Robertson'', Geffen, 1987 *''Storyville'', Geffen, 1991 *''Music for the Native Americans'', Capitol, 1994 *''Contact from the Underworld of Red Boy'', Capitol, 1998 *''Classic Masters'' (compilatie), Capitol, 2002 *''20th Century Masters'' (compilatie), Universal, 2006 *''How To Become Clairvoyant'', 429 Records, 2011 ;DVD's *''Classic Albums: The Band'', Eagle Rock, 1997 *''The Band - The Authorized Biography'', Capital Cities/ABC Video, 2000 HIER ZIJN DIE BRONNEN Category:Neusberen